fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
A glitch is an unintentional programming error in a game. Glitches occur if the player have pressed something on their keyboard or on the main game. This is a list of the known glitches in the Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Seizure glitch: In the main menu, right click and click on "Play", then repeat that again. You will see the game freeze, and a message appears that you should abort the lag message. Click on "Okay", and the screen goes into flashing lights. This screen cannot be escaped, forcing the player to reload/quit the game tab. Papa's Pizzeria *Baking Glitch - If you make a pizza and put toppings on it,and if you put it on the baking station and then release it quickly,the pizza looks like a well-done bake. Papa's Burgeria *Patty glitch - When you go into the fry station put a patty on the griller, drag it off very quickly after you place it on the griller then select it. It will say non cooking and once you serve it to the customer you will get non cooking score which will result in 70 points (shake shoulder) or less also when they see it. *There are two glitches involving the Build Station that, upon occurring, will ruin the level in a way and force the player to quit the day, sacrificing the progress they made. ** The first occurs should the player place an order ticket on the slot on the tray after they place the top burger bun really fast: if they place the ticket fast enough, the ticket will be placed there, yet the tray isn't taken to the customer, leaving a 'stuck' tray. In order to get rid of it, the player has to place another order ticket to make up for the lost one. This thus leaves a customer in the lobby who hasn't been served due to their wasted ticket, and cannot be, leaving an un-servable customer and requiring the player to quit. ** The second glitch occurs slightly differently. If the player places a ticket on a ready tray quickly and then adds another quickly, the tray will be taken away from the customer as they are getting it and the game strangely goes to an un-escapable black screen, requiring the player to quit/close the game tab. Papa's Taco Mia *Guacamole Glitch - If you put a guacamole on a taco and then click another toppings, the topping tray will still release guacamole instead of the other topping. Papa's Freezeria *If you make a sundae, and then not put it on the mixer, and you click the "Finish" button, the spoon will float just like you put a whipped cream instead of falling on the ice-cream, mixable and mixable syrup. This can rarely affect the score. Papa's Pancakeria *Syrup glitch - When spreading the first syrup quickly get the other syrup if fast enough you will get some syrup sticking up above the plate and pancakes. Papa's Wingeria *Strips glitch-if you put a strip, and then you put a strip on the top of it but has some parts are not covered, then you releases the strip, there is no sauce left on the plate. *Dip glitch - if you put a dip on the leaf on the plate then suddenly releases it cannot be put on the leaf. However it can put on the plate just like the other wings.. Papa's Hot Doggeria *Sausage glitch - sometimes when putting sausage in hot dog sometimes it can go under the bun causing it to glitch it doesn‘t affect the score. *Sauce glitch - like pancakeria but go into the next station and it will stick up. *Bun Glitch - this isn‘t really a major glitch its mainly a trick when you about the sausage on bun drag the sausage more right then the bun you want it on if you put it far enough you will get another bun this bun glitch isnt usefull since nobody orders it untill the rank its unlocked on otherwise you will get a bad score. *When you change Taylor into a long sleeved shirt and his regular jacket, you can see some places where the shirt does not show up on his body. This also happens in custom workers with the same clothes as Taylor's. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *BBQ Bog Baddy Glitch - In the last section of BBQ Bog, if you jump on one enemy and kill another one AT THE SAME TIME, all the baddies in that area will die, except for the Burgerzillas which only lose one topping. Papa's Cupcakeria *Batter Glitch - While pouring the batter into the wrappers, if you click on the pouring button many times rapidly, there is a small chance that Cupcake #2's batter won't pour afterwards. Papa's Pastaria This glitch requires an auto mouse clicker. While pouring sauce move your cursor away from screen and set the auto mouse clicker to the highest rate per second. Once on move your cursor on the pasta and the sauce will pour in a weird, glitchy way. Once you poured all the sauce stop the auto mouse clicker. All the toppings cannot be put on the pasta and everything else cannot be put away. Once you serve the pasta the screen will be black forcing the player to quit the game. Papa's Donuteria *Donut Glitch - When you are decorating the doughnuts with sprinkles and you move ticket to the green finish order ticket place before it completely finished, the ingredient will appear in the build station, and the cursor disappears when switching to other stations. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *Rescue Johnny - His eyes are gone. *In Cookie Cavern, in the second section, if you jump into the water, you can't get out unless your character has Wall Climb or Double Jump. This has been fixed in update 1.0.2 *In the earlier version, the X-Zone had a blurry Mushroom baddie from PL2, which was fixed in a later update. *If you jump out of the water in Radley Caverns and damage Radley at the same time, his vessel will break and he will vanish. Papa's Cheeseria * Hanging Slice Glitch - When a sandwich has finished cooking, drag it to the cutting page's far left or right, and the sandwich will stay full, not sliced at all, and the cheese wave will move to the middle left or far right of the sandwich. (If you make a monster sandwich, and do it, the slice will hang up.) * Unlocking Lisa - Her arm is not attached to her shoulder. This glitch, along with several other glitches, was fixed. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=15945.0 * If you drag the fry basket very quickly to plate and press menu,the fry basket would stay under the plate. * Boosters - If you click on booster (not leave) and click anything outside the game (except from the taskbar), the booster still continue. Papa's Bakeria *There's no link for Tony's Flipdeck in his Customer Menu. Patty Glitch.png|Mad Wally And Patty Glitch What The Hell.PNG|Weird Glicth In Burgeria Weird.PNG| Taylor jacket glitch.jpeg|Glitch with the sleeves hanging slice glitch +monster sandwich.PNG|The hanging slice glitch with a monster sandwich. Done in the hacked version.|link=http://www.hackedfreegames.com/game/7742/papas-cheeseria|linktext=Hacked Free Games Category:Miscellaneous